shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermit
Hermit is the second demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. He is an elderly and wise Sensei who is feared for his devastating, mysterious powers. Hermit runs a fighting school which he built himself, from scratch. Hermit has five disciples which fight as his bodyguards, though, apparently unknown to Hermit, all but one of them are disloyal to Hermit and are only under instruction to discover what is hidden power is and how they can gain it for themselves. Hermit wields his unique type of swords. They appear to be the same as Sais and the like, and they mainly are, except for one attack, the multi-hit super slash. Hermit utilises throwing weapons and his secret power is battle magic. Not only is Hermit's magic advanced, in the sense that magic spells of the calibre which he uses won't be unlocked for more than three chapters. Also, like his fellow demons, he has a special boss attack. Hermit's boss Attack is a lightning storm spell. He activates it by finding a safe spot, then propelling himself into the air. He then appears to meditate, and whilst levitating he summons lightning bolts to strike where he predicts the player will move. He wields Dual Sabers which are used the same way as the Sais would be used. Hermit is the first enemy you encounter who uses magic. He switches his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round you defeat him. If you defeat him in once then he will start to use magic. He first uses the Lightning Arrow, then switches to a Water Ball if you defeat him again. He also has an ability to spin round and levitate in the air, and summon lightning bolts that strike shadow from the sky. To interrupt this attack, you must either hit him with a high attack or hit him with a throwing weapon while he is activating it. Do not be close to him when he activates it, however, because his sabers spin and will knock you to the ground leaving you very vulnerable to his first lightning bolt. Once you have defeated him you unlock magic and obtain the green seal. When Hermit is fought at the Gate of Shadows, he is merely a more powerful version of the original Hermit. In the Interlude, Hermit is again more powerful to match Shadow's level, and uses his most powerful magic and throwing weapons in the single round you fight him in. He will also use his lightning storm, which can be devastating if you are not on full health/ (The Battle Music for Hermit's Fight and his disciples is "Lind Erebros - Old Sensei". This can be found on Spotify or on Radio.) Quotes *Could you be the one I have been waiting for? Let us test your skills! *You lack focus! Pay attention now and try again. *You are very skilled for someone so young. I will share my secret with you, but you must complete a task in return. Butcher, the gang leader in the nearby village, threatens me. He wants my magic. Get rid of him, and you'll have earned my favour. Now go and show destruction! * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things we do not fully understand, but we know they should be feared. Guide by BaconMan1234 (Updated) Note: This guide is by BaconMan1234, and could be opinionated. However, the opinions can be overlooked because they don't seriously affect the guide. SOURCES: The writer has beaten Shadow Fight 2 - the Interlude, original story and Gates of Shadows. Everything but the Titan. The writer does not use gem weapons in the game, only the coin weapons. ''' This is a guide for defeating Hermit, the second boss in Shadow Fight 2. Introduction Hermit is easily one of the most difficult boss in the game. His '''lengthy, complicated and damaging attacks, insanely powerful boss ability and advanced magic spells make him extremely tough compared to all the other demon bosses in the game. The only bosses that could match his difficulty would be Titan, who isn't even out yet, and Wasp. Background Information Hermit wields two sabres. The sabres' attacks are similar to those of the sais and stilettos, but there are a few major 'differences. Hermit uses the Lightning Arrow and Water Ball spells - which are three and four Acts advanced, respectively. Hermit has a special boss ability: he can meditate, causing him to rise into the air and summon an intense lightning storm, all the while being encased in an electric blue aura. His ranged weapons are easy enough to dodge, except for his notorious Needles which are thrown in sets of three. Recommended Equipment Highly skilled players can defeat Hermit with outdated or basic equipment and weapons. However, the equipment listed in this section certainly makes the fight against Hermit much easier, regardless of skill level. The equipment in this section makes the fight beatable in few attempts by players of all capability levels. * '''WEAPON: '''Steel Nunchacku (Upgrade 4) * '''ARMOUR: '''Chainmail (Upgrade 4) * '''HELMET: Bronze Casque ' (Upgrade 4) * '''RANGED WEAPON: '''Kunai (Upgrade 3) You can certainly choose to enchant your equipment if you need. Fighting Hermit * Hermit uses rapid attacks that strike from a medium to long distance. His attacks are relentless and Hermit is not afraid to reach up to Crazy style to defeat you. * Hermit typically waits for your character to move first. As ranged weapons were revealed by Lynx in the first Act, they are nothing new and so Hermit is not afraid to use them at the start of the round. * Hermit's magic is devastating! Therefore, you should save your ranged weapons for when he is just beginning to cast a spell. That will disrupt his magic and save you a ton of health; or maybe even the round. * When Hermit starts twirling, you know he is initiating his deadly boss ability. It is extremely tricky to get him to stop casting lightning bolts once he is levitating, so the best thing you can do is stop him from beginning the lightning storm at all. Jump back and throw a ranged weapon at him: if you are next to him when he begins the storm, you will get knocked down and struck by lightning immediately! * Hermit's thunderstorm follows your character! If you are caught by a bolt, you lose a great deal of health. The only way to stop him is to jump high and kick him, or use high-striking attacks. * To dodge needles, either duck just as they are thrown, while they are still close together and have a small range, or as they are very spaced apart so you can fit in a gap between the needles. Guide (Outdated) Category:Widow / SF2 Category:Demons Category:Bodyguards and demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses